He's my girlfriend
by DeadRat309
Summary: What'd you do if you had annoying, scary, clingy fangirls after you all the time? One like Risa Harada... And this is what Dark did: drag out a blond and claim him to be his "girlfriend". DarkKrad, SatoDai, eh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own DNAngel... But I'll own Krad some day... "You can't own me you retard" "Just wait, Kraddie, just wait..." (grin maniacally).**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Dark Mousy ran like hell.

Heck, even in _real_ hell he wouldn't have to run like this. Nope. Nuh uh. Dark was _not _afraid of ghosts, or evil spirits, or vampires, or any kind of creepy creatures floating around your house trying to murder you in your sleep. That also meant, as he proudly claimed, nothing in this human world were able to challenge his bravery.

Buuuuuuut, the truth is, there was still _one thing_ that could possibly make the master thief – symbol of manliness and sexiness – do the most unmanly as well as unsexy stuff in the world. That was, running for his life.

The DEVIL of the devil.

One that even the great Dark Mousy, thief extraordinaire, could. not. handle.

"DARK-SAN, WAIT!"

Harada Risa.

-Cue thunderstorm and creepy music-

_Crap! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?_

The purple-haired man quickly spotted a tree and climbed up, not giving a damn that he'd just rudely disturbed all the birds perching there. Had those birds got voices, they would have cursed the thief seven ways to hell and back. But since they got neither voice _nor_ mouth, they could only glare at their intruder, who didn't even notice he himself was being glared at. Poor birdies…

But who cared about stupid birds anyway. The problem was, Risa Harada. The DEVIL.

_**Damn it Daisuke, **_Dark panted._** Just stop changing into me whenever you talk to Creepy Boy. He sits **_**behind**_** you for God's sake! You can't keep doing this all the time!**_

_**Well it's not my fault I have an alter-ego, **_The red head retorted, blushing furiously. _**And you're the one who flirted with Harada-san in the first place!**_

_**Good point there… Now what do I do?**_

_**I don't know… Give her a chance?**_

_**Did you bang your head somewhere, Dai-Dai?**_

_**But you know, you two even kis…**_

_**Shut up, Dai-chan. Just shut up.**_

And Dark shut up as well when the devil… eeeer I mean DEVIL suddenly appeared under his hiding place, a.k.a the tree. Risa's head turned maniacally from side to side, her voice never lowered, and her hands started to clench up into _fists_. _Now what kind of idiot would say she's insearch of her __**lover**__? _Riku Harada rolled her eyes and sighed. She was getting fed up with her sister's obsession over Dark.

"Dark-san, where are you?"

The thief tried to curl up as small as he could, praying to whatever force up there that Risa wouldn't find him so soon. Fortunately, the whatever-force-up-there heard him. And unfortunately, they _definitely _had something against thieves.

"I swear I saw him!"

"You're just thinking of that pervert too much, Risa." Riku brushed some non-existent dust on her uniform. "I don't understand what you see in him."

At that, Dark frowned. Hey, he was _Dark Mousy_ here! No one touched his manliness and sexiness!

_**Uhm… Dark? **_Daisuke felt worried all of a sudden. For some reasons he didn't know.

"He's a thief, he's perverted,…"

_Twitch._

_**Dark… **_The red head started panicking.

"… and he's good for nothing…"

"Riku!" Now that was the warning…

… which the short-haired girl didn't give a damn about. "And he's absolutely stupider than he looks…"

"I'm not that bad!" Dark blurted out. _Before_ he realized what he just did.

_**Uh oh…**_

'_**Uh oh' is right… **_The Niwa hit his forehead with his hand, and sighed heavily. They were all doomed. Or, Dark was at least.

"DARK-SAN!" Risa squealed. She knew it! She knew her Dark-san was waiting for her! Now they could finally get married and lived happily ever after…

"Hello babe…" Dark smiled nervously while jumping down "What 'cha doin' there?"

"I was looking for you!" The long-haired girl clung on to his arm "I miss you Dark-san!"

Riku rolled her eyes again and walked away. "Have fun lil' sis. Don't kill the pervert."

The younger Harada stuck her tounge out at her twin, but quickly focused her attention back on Dark. "I really miss you…" And her face turned _fearfully_ dreamy. The phantom thief sweat dropped. He must find a way out of this, NOW!

"I… Actually I've gotta go now, Miss Harada…" _Yeah, brilliant idea! You idiot…_

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so…"

Risa looked as if the author had just slapped her in the face (which said one would _gladly _implement). Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Dark gulped. Things really couldn't get any worse…

"It's okay Dark-san. But would you… kiss me goodbye?"

… could they?

"Harada-san, I…"

The long-haired girl had closed her eyes.

"Harada-san, I…"

Her face inched towards his.

"Harada-san, I…"

Her lips slightly parted.

"HARADA-SAN I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Risa's eyes shot open.

"What?"

* * *

_**I am sooooo dead…**_

_**I won't argue against that.**_

_**You're not helping.**_

_**Who said I am?**_

_**What should I do now?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**You don't know just about anything, do you?**_

_**Well stop asking me then! **_

Daisuke Niwa lied down on the rooftop of his house, watching the stars glimming under the velvet night blanket. It was so nice and peaceful, the wind blowing lightly, carrying along the sweet scent of flowers. Everything was just so right…

_**A little help here please?**_

… except for a certain annoying thief.

_**Okay, okay. What can I do for you?**_

_**Find me a temporary girlfriend.**_

The red head sighed for the nth time that day. Stupid Dark and his stupid tounge slipping…

_- Flashback -_

"_HARADA-SAN I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"_

_Risa's eyes shot open._

"_What?"_

_**What?**_

_**Wha… I mean shush you, it's not true!**_

_**Oh…**_

_Dark felt relieved when the dead grip on his arm loosened. A bit of guilt ran through his mind as he saw the girl's shocked expression, but he shook it off. He had no serious feeling for her. Better let het know now than later, even though the 'girlfriend' thing was blurted out accidentally out of his fear._

"_But… but Dark-san!"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but that's the truth. I really like you Harada-san, just not that way." Damn, he was such a good actor._

"_I… I…" Risa stuttered for a moment, and then "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_

_Alright, so she had gone from shock to denial._

"_I…" _

_The thief tried to open his mouth again, but was roughly cut off "Let me see your girlfriend."_

"_What?"_

"_I wanna meet her. If she's the right one for you, I'll back off. Or else…" The murderous air radiated from the girl made Dark shudder. Great. Now Risa had gone straight from denial to the verge of insanity. _

"_Bu…"_

_The maniac glint in her orbs successfully shut him up._

_- End flashback -_

_**Now where do we find a voluntary girl?**_

_**There're tons out there.**_

_**But they'll get clingy after this. All the girls fall heads over heels for me ya know?**_

_**You're too full of yourself.**_

_**Why, I'm just stating the truth.**_

_**Anyway, how about someone who doesn't have feelings for you? Towa-chan?**_

_**She's on a trip with Argentine, remember?**_

_**Right… My mom maybe? It's just pretending!**_

_**Too old.**_

_**Better not say that to her… How 'bout dad? He can disguise as a girl.**_

_**Do you want Emiko to murder me?**_

Daisuke had to agree on that. Emiko Niwa was scarily protective of her man, or more specifically, his dad. One who dared touch Kousuke would die rather slowly AND painfully.

_**Grandpa?**_

_**Look, if you wanna kill me, do it already. Don't play torturing. **_

The red head snickered. _**Saehara-kun? **_

_**Like in that "Ice and snow" play? Please, I'm not **_**that **_**mad… Oh hey, how 'bout Creepy Commander? The last time I saw 'im in a girl form he was so pretty! Maybe I can plot a seducing plan this time...**_

Silence.

Well, well, was it just him, or had the temperature actually dropped several degrees? Okay, alright, so Daisuke always turned _a little_ sensitive when it came to Hiwatari Satoshi, so what? He blamed that guy for turning his tamer creepy! Damn creepy kids and their creepy effect…

_**Woa, calm down! I wasn't serious! I swear I won't ever lay a finger on your lover alright!**_

_**He's not my lover! **_Time for the blushing show.

_**Whatever you say, lover boy. Oi, talking about Creepy Commander… **_A light bulb suddenly popped up above Dark's head, almost visibly. _**I got it!**_

_**Got what?**_

'_**It', my dear lover boy. Have you gone deaf?**_

_**What's 'it'?**_

_**Now we have to prepare a note…**_

Ruby eyes windened when the thief's evil plan sunk into his brain.

* * *

Satoshi leaned back against the balcony. His cold blue orbs seemed even colder in the moonlit night, while blue hair was almost turned into white by the mixture of light and darkness. The blunette looked at his watch, annoyed. He was getting impatient.

**He's late.**

**Tell me something I don't know.**

**You know everything I know, so shut up.**

Krad snorted.

**Like your secret love for the Niwa boy? **

**Urusai!**

**Somebody's in deniaaaal… **The angel-like demon said in a sing-song voice, as if Satoshi'd just told him to continue annoying him to death instead of shutting up.

**Why you…**

**He's here. **

"Good mornin', Creep!"

Satoshi stopped his argument abruptly. Now standing in front of him, was the thief, as arrogant as ever. Dark was dressed in a black sleeveless leather shirt, his purple hair waving slightly in the wind. The usual cocky smirk never disappeared from his lips. Amethyst eyes glinted up in a playful manner.

"Dai-chan says hi." Dark grinned, dropping an unconcious guard on the ground "And he says he loves ya, Commander."

_**Dark!**_

_**Anything else you need to say? Like, time for your first date, or the wedding plan, or…**_

_**DARK!**_

"I'll catch you this time." Satoshi grinted his teeth.

**Let me handle this, Satoshi-sama.**

**Not now!**

Too late. Satoshi doubled over, feeling his body heating up. Pure white wings spread out behind his back. Short blue hair gradually turned into long golden strand, as cat-like golden eyes slowly replaced blue orbs. Krad was standing in Satoshi's place a second later.

"Hello Kraddie-kins, as lovely as ever!" The thief was being strangely happy today.

"Shut up, thief." The angelic hunter hissed "Prepare to die!"

"What? No friendly greeting?" Dark cocked his head to the side, still grinning.

Krad didn't answer. He lifted up in the air, garthering energy in his hand. Then he launched himself at the thief.

The purple-haired man stood still. _Now's the time._

"Go on a date with me, Kraddie-kins."

* * *

My first fic that is… Flames welcome, but please don't sue… I've got no money left… T.T

**"Your English's pathetic, ya know?"**

**"Why thank you, now shut up, thief."**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

"Go on a date with me, Kraddie-kins."

Krad stopped in the middle of his attack, his energy ball glowed like the last effort of a freaking light bulb right before going completely broken. Dark continued flashing his oh-so-manly-and-sexy-and-whatever-compliment-input grin while looking at his lovely other half, totally ignoring the bewildered expression in golden eyes.

The air froze into thick silence.

One could only hear sounds of a certain blond twitching. Uh oh… not good.

"I beg your pardon?" Was the first thing Krad managed to say. Choke out to be exact.

**As far as I'm concerned, he's just asked you out, Krad. **Satoshi provided helpfully in his mind, chuckling for God-know-what reasons. Satoshi _chuckling…_ oh yeah… The world was gonna explode.

**You know that's not what I mean, Satoshi-sama. **

Satoshi was about to say something when Dark repeated his earlier request again, this time as slowly as possible:

"I said, go. on. a. date. with. me. Kraddie-kins."

The fallen angel growled. Really, what kind of idiot would throw a joke in a situation like this? He thought, fuming inwardly (predictably outwardly later) as Dark's grin kept getting wider _and _wider. _Oh well, __**that **__kind of idiot._

"I heard you perfectly well, thief. That's why I demand an explanation."

"Aw, c'mon, I can't ask my beautiful counterpart out?"

The purple-haired man pouted, earning a glare from said 'beautiful counterpart'. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's not a very good distraction, if that's what you're planning."

Like hell it wasn't a good distraction. The hunter actually _did_ have a funny feeling in his stomach. Like vomitting.

"What? You don't trust me? I'm hurt!" Amethyst eyes faked a pained look, despite Dark's grin threatening to split his face into two. _So much fuuuuuuun…_

_**Dark…**_Said Daisuke warningly.

_**What now?**_

_**Stop playing around!**_

_**I was just having fun! It's not everyday you see that side of his ya know? All confusing and not knowing what to do…**_

_**That's not it. He **_**knows**_** he's gonna kill you, which means, us.**_

_**Ya thinkin' too much.**_

_**Dark!**_

_**Okay, okay, I'll tell him now... Or, we can wait two more mi..**_

_**DARK!**_

_**Geez, you're no fun…**_

"So Krad-_chan..._" Dark snapped back to present, just about when Krad decided to kindly wake him up from his and the Niwa's little inner world… with an energy ball. Dark quickly lifted off and dodged the attack. "… what's your answer?"

"My pleasure to tell you…" The fallen angel smirked "HELL NO!"

And along with that went another block of light. Dark immediately put up a barrier to denfend himself.

"What 'bout a bet?"

That caught the hunter's attention. Krad stopped in his movement again, white wings spread proudly in the air. Now he was curious. Satoshi was as well curious about what the thief was going to say.

"What kind of bet?"

"We fight. If you lose, you'll do whatever I say, and vice versa. Sounds good?"

The blond said nothing. He was too busy drowning in his thought. It wasn't his way to _ever_ turn down a challenge. His pride wouldn't let him do that. Besides, _if _he lost the bet (and you had to _seriously _consider the word 'if'), what could the thief possibly do to him? Niwa wouldn't let Dark kill him, he was in Satoshi's body for that matter… And _if _he won, which was very likely to happen, oh what he could do to that thief… The hunter could clearly imagine the beautiful future, in which his little prey helplessly lay there, while Krad himself bent further and further down…

… And chopped down Dark's head. How romantic.

Oh the blood he could spill…

Daisuke gulped constantly. He saw that, oh damn he saw that. All the creepy black whatever-they-were floating around Krad as the homicidal blond chuckled maniacally… And those whatever-they-were definitely contained a murderous atmosphere… The red head's poor heart almost jumped out through his mouth and ran away when the fallen angel looked up. _**Dark… please reconsider…**_

_**Nope. I never take back my words.**_

"Very well Mousy. I accept your challenge."

And Daisuke fainted.

Dark mentally did a victory dance. _Step one: accomplished. _Now for step two… He just had to fight like his life depended on it... wait a minute… his life _did _depend on it… whatever.

"That's what I love about you, Kraddie-kins."

Dark power started to garther in his hand.

It was over.

Dark pinned the blond down on the solid ground. Golden eyes glared furiously into amethyst pool, but the thief just ignored that and held Krad's hands above his head.

And then he had his way with him… eeeeeer… not really. Dark simply smirked and breathed into the angel's ear, dispite all the struggling and growling he received. "You're mine now…" Yeah sure, one could understand his word in a very different way… but 'one', was not Krad. Pity.

**How compromising… **

**Shut up, Satoshi-sama. **

And this time the blond could practically _feel _the smirk of that 14-year-old genius brat.

"Let go of me!"

"Remember our bet Kraddie?"

"Whatever! Let go!"

There it went the oh-so-manly-and-sexy-and-whatever-compliment-input grin. Dark released Krad's hands and sat up, pleased. The blond sat up as well, his frown deepened. That thief must have cheated! There was no way he could lose to a dead rat! (A/N: I heard that, Krad-chan.)

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, go on a date with me?"

"Stop joking and spill, thief."

"You're too smart for your own good, blondie…" Dark pouted "I'll tell you on the way home."

"Home?"

"I mean the Niwa's"

"Let me get this straight" Krad rubbed his temple "You mean you said that to the Harada girl and now she wants to meet your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yep."

"Then why me?"

" 'Cause you're pretty and I love you?" Dark replied innocently. The blond punched him _a little_ hard on the shoulder. "Ouch, calm down. I got no other choice. All the real girl out there are scary and Towa is dating Argentine so I can't ask her and Emiko is too old and she won't let me touch Kousuke as well and don't you dare mention Daiki to me I also thought of Creepy Boy but Dai-chan swear he'll kick my butt if I do that and…"

"Shut up, thief" Krad roughly put his hand over Dark's mouth. He felt his head aching terribly "Just… shut up."

" 'Kay" The purple-haired man smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So what do you say?"

"You speak like I had any other choice."

"Nah, actually, you don't."

Krad groaned. Really, why had he agreed to this in the first place? He could just knock the thief unconcious, betrayed his own words and got away peacefully. But noooooo, his dignity just _had _to be _that_ big.

Where was his bloodily beautiful future when he needed it?

"Here, put this on, Kraddie."

Krad blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

… And continued to blink as if he thought that the thief had gone completely _and_ utterly insane. Which he probably did.

"What _is_ that thing?"

"You don't know? It's a dress. Made from silk and is used to cover your bo…"

"I mean why do _I_ have to wear a _dress_?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because all the girls I know wear dresses?"

Krad felt like smacking Dark on the back of the head. And he did.

"I'm not just some girls you know, Mousy. No way in hell I'm gonna wear that… that… that dress!"

Dark shook his head, holding up his index finger "Now now, blondie, you promised to do whatever I said, remember? Now be a good boy and put on that dress. Don't make me to force you into it, 'cause that's not very nice." He added as an after thought "Besides, you can't look more feminine than you already are."

"You… you… you…"

Krad never finished that sentence. He signed exasperatedly, snatching the dress from Dark's hand, and stomped towards the bathroom. Damn stupid-sick-perverted thief and his stupid-sick-perverted sense of fashion!

"Oi, don't forget to put your hair down! It's prettier that way!" The shameless thief called after him, snickering.

"No."

"The bet, Kraddie, the bet."

"ARG!!"

Dark smirked as he crossed his arm.

_**Mission: accomplished. No death, no survival.**_

_**What the hell does that mean?**_

_**Nothing. Just feel like saying it.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark sat comfortably on the couch in the living room with Daisuke's parents and grandfather. They, surprisingly, had nothing against his plan of making the homicidal blond his temporary _girlfriend_, not to mention the fact that Emiko had been _over_-excited choosing clothes for Krad. There she was, with tons of combs and make-ups, waiting for the angel to come out so that she could do _stuff _with his pretty, silky blond hair. Poor Kraddie-kins, he had no idea what was gonna happen…

Daisuke shifted nervously in the back of Dark's mind when he heard another loud 'thud' from the bathroom. Something had been broken. _Again._

_**You sure he doesn't need help?**_

_**He's got Creepy Boy, don't worry. The kid knows how to deal with girl's stuff.**_

_**How so?**_

_**He used to dress like one, Dai-Dai. And I almost kissed him. Oops…**_

The thief's hand quickly flew up to cover his mouth. Here came the sensitive boy… _Ouch. His looks do burn..._

The door to the bathroom finally open, revealing Krad. Dark lazily glance at the blond.

And he gasped.

_Oh. My. God._

"OH MY GOD KRAD-KUN YOU LOOK AWESOME!"

Emiko squealed, appearing in front of the poor blond like rapid fire. Krad blushed a little when he noticed Dark's gaze on him, but the thief didn't even bother to move his eyes away. The fallen angel was dressed in a white knee-length dress which fitted his slender form perfectly, a black ribbon tied loosely around his waist. Krad had had his hair down, golden strands flowed down his shoulder like a spring of sunlight.

He looked beautiful.

_**Er… Dark?**_

_**What?**_

_**You're staring.**_

_**I'm not.**_

_**You are.**_

Same things happened inside the blond's mind.

**He's staring.**

**No he's not.**

**Yes he is. And you look like a girl.**

The hunter blushed even more. **I do not. **

**Whatever… **Oh yeah. He hated that smirk.

**Satoshi-sama?**

**Hn?**

**Surprise!**

Before Satoshi could say anything, Krad had retreated back into his mind. And that left the poor boy… with the dress.

**Wha…**

**Have fun, Satoshi-sama.**

**No shit!**

**Yes shit.**

Dark was stunned for a moment, then tried his best to restrain himself from laughing his head off. If only Satoshi could see the look on his own face… But anyway, the blunette didn't look half-bad in that outfit.

_**Dai-chan?**_

_**Uh… huh?**_

_**Now you're staring.**_

_**I'm not.**_

_**You are.**_

This would be very, very interesting. Indeed.

Hey ya, I'm back! Miss me? **"No, you twit." "That's mean Kraddie." "Call me that again, and I'll kill you along with that thief."**

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder: **Yay, my first reviewer! You actually encouraged me a lot, you know? I like that "Go on a date with me, Kraddie-kins" part too . Poor Kraddie, he was shocked…

**Jynx'sbox: **Leave Krad as he is? No way! How can I possibly leave my Krad-chan (as he is)?? That's why… heh heh… You've got the whole chapter up there… Read on… For Sato and Dai, just wait for chapter 3! I'm not telling you anymore…

**Fallen Glory: **Here's the next chapter for you. And yeah, we the Dark/Krad fans all agree on that. Harada Risa's EVIL.

**Suishou Haruka: **Of course I'd love to let you translate my fic . I'm really flattered… Chapter 2's up, just wait for chapter 3 OK? Thank you.

**SatoshiHiwatari: **You're a Satoshi fan I guess? I like him too! Yeah, I can't wait for the developing Dark/Krad either… But my stupidity just keeps slowing me down…

**Case-chan'sAngel: **You really think it's an interesting plot? Yay! (hugs). I was kinda worried about my plot… But you enlightened me!

**Littlemissct: **Yeah, it's my first fanfic. And in English! English isn't my language… But anything for my favourite pairing! Thank you for liking it!

_**If you find any mistake in my chapters that is unbearable, just tell me! I appreciate that! Bye-bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Daisuke bolted to the door so fast he almost choked on his own breakfast. He'd woken up late again, about what, the _sixth _time this month? Luckily his mom felt freakishly happy this morning (probably thinking of what she could do to poor little Krad), so there weren't any trap waiting for him on the way out. Or else they would've written on his gravestone: Niwa Daisuke, died from bread-choking, on the bottom of a freakin' hole in his own place. How tragic.

"Oh my God! I'm late!"

_**How very surprising. **_Said the thief sarcastically, lips slightly curving up.

_**Shut up, Dark. It's your fault.**_

_**Now it's my fault that **_**you**_** dreamed about Creepy Boy in a dress the whole night?**_

The red head turned many shades of color, as if someone'd just use a _rainbow_ to slap at his face. _**I did not! **__Did I?_

_**Nah, you didn't. Just kidding.**_

_**DARK!**_

_**But you do think about it neh? Toshi in a dress, Toshi in a dress…**_

_**SHU…**_

Okay, so Daisuke was too lost in his argument with Dark, which meant he didn't watch where he was going, which meant he was very likely to bump into people, which he did. The red head felt on to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Wow hoh… he saw stars everywhere… Had the fall sent him to heaven or something? He even saw an angel with blue hair and beautiful blue eyes…

"An… gel…" The Niwa mumbled in daze.

"Niwa? You alright?"

Wow… the angel even knew his name… Awesome… Why was Dark snickering again?

"Niwa? Niwa!"

The thief-in-training felt his whole body shook, and he snapped back to reality from his dreamy heaven. Satoshi was shaking him lightly, worry written all over the blunette's face.

_Hiwatari-kun… in a dress… _was the first thing that popped into Daisuke's foggy mind. Ruby eyes immediately widened, he jumped up from his place and took several steps back. "Hi… Hiwatari-kun, hi!"

_**So you **_**did**_** think about that! **_Inside him, Dark roared with laughter. He was never bored with his little tamer, no?

"Ohayo, Niwa. Are you alright?" Satoshi raised at eyebrow at his friend's reaction. Dark had always told him he was creepy, but that much? He never knew. Maybe it had something to do with that… uhm… incident the previous night. The taller boy wanted to go bang his head somewhere when memories flooded back into his brain. _Stupid Krad_.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The red head waved his hands frantically. Then he remembered something. "It's late! Hiwatari-kun, we're late!" He tempted to prepare for hell of a run, but Satoshi gripped his left arm and hold him back.

"Calm down, Niwa. The teacher's got business to do, so we don't have math today."

"Oh? Oh… I see…"

Daisuke nodded, trying his best to beat the urge to blush for his whole life right in front of the Commander. Of all thing, Dark just had to send him an image of his best friend… in a _dress. _Damn, he was going to have an obsession over Satoshi in dresses someday… wait… he hadn't just said that.

_**How about you wearing a dress for him? You'd look far more pretty! I'm sure!**_

_**Stop with the dress thing, Dark!**_

_**Whatever you say, Dai-chan.**_

The Niwa sighed exasperatedly. Dark needed to stop joking like that, really, or else he was going to have an obsessi… I mean he was going to get mad!

"Niwa?"

Satoshi called out, amused. He knew Daisuke was having an inner conversation with his alter-ego. The Hikari didn't know why his friend kept turning redder and redder every single minute, but watching Daisuke was kinda entertaining. Especially when Krad didn't interrupt. The curse was now sleeping peacefully in a corner of the blunette's mind, due to his staying up late last night murmuring constantly about some stupid-sick-perverted thief. Well, and Krad just wouldn't admit he looked like a girl, no matter how Satoshi tried to convince (taunt to be exact) him about that.

"Yes Hiwatari-kun?"

"If you don't mind, I have to go now."

"Where're you going?"

"The rooftop."

"Mind if I go with you?"

The Commander seemed surprised, but nodded.

"Sure, Niwa, why not?"

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun!"

The red head's face broke into a brilliant smile, and Satoshi's usual cold feature softened a little. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, but slowly enough for Daisuke to catch up.

* * *

For as long as Daisuke could remember, he had fallen for his best friend, Hiwatari Satoshi. After getting over his first crush, Riku Harada, the red head started to realise his confusing feelings towards an icy Commander who had always secretively protected him. Pity to say, the poor boy totally had no idea how Hiwatari-kun felt about him, which made Daisuke's heart ached everytime he thought about his love.

The point was, though the wing master didn't know, Krad did. And like hell was the angel going to approve.

Yes, if there was anyone able to understand the Hikari's emotion, who else but him? He'd been in the blunette's mind since forever, so he knew every single change in Satoshi's brain and heart, despite the kid's ability to blush in a very un-blushing-like way. Hikari Satoshi was very in love with the wing master.

But, like I said, no way in either hell or heaven was Krad gonna approve. He might have taunted the blunette about his soft spot for Daisuke, but encouraged Satoshi to went on with it was a completely different matter. Not that he got jealous over the red head or something, it was just his nature to be possessive of his host. And don't you complain about natural things, or else no one will listen.

That was why when Krad woke up, it suddenly hit his sixthsense. Hard. And he didn't like it, whatever it was.

_What the… _The angelic hunter carefully sat up, not letting the Commander know about his reappearance. He silently peeped his eyes through Satoshi's view.

And almost choked on his own saliva.

_His_ tamer and the Niwa was talking. _Happily. _Heck, never in his life had he seen his host smile that much.

It wasn't right. It was terribly, terribly wrong. First, his Satoshi and that red head was exchanging conversations. Second, his Satoshi was not in his usual cold shell. Third, he was still sitting here like an idiot.

Damn that stupid-sick-perverted thief! Wait… How come Dark had anything to do with that? Well… well he didn't care! Just… damn that thief!

Maybe he had been thinking of Dark too much lately.

Golden eyes widened. Now where did _that _come from? Alright, so he'd finally gone out of his mind, or of Satoshi's mind, who cared. Damn that stupid-sick-perverted thief!

...

Dark sneezed.

_**Someone talked behind my back…**_

_**There're tons out there.**_

_**That's mean, Dai-chan.**_

Daisuke smiled a little at Dark's long face, then he went back to his best friend.

"Sorry, Hiwatari-kun."

"Did Dark say something?" Asked the blunette, noticing very well that Daisuke'd just spaced out a minute back then.

"Nothing important."

_**Hey, I'm **_**always **_**important!**_

_**Shush you!**_

The Hikari suddenly reached out and brushed his thumb across the red head's cheek.

"There's something on your face."

The Niwa's heart skipped a beat. Their face was dangerously close. If only Hiwatari-kun leant forward a bit…

_**Whoo hoo! Go on Dai-chan, go on Dai-chan! Kiss him already!**_

_**Shush you!**_

_**Is that all you have to say? Shush you? I don't care about you anymore! **_Dark huffed and turned his head away, but not for so long. Damn if he missed Creepy Boy's first kiss!

The Hikari noticed the situation as well. _Shit! What do I do? He looks really cute over there… _His face heated up (in a very un-heating-like way). The first time in his life he didn't know what to do! Should he go on kissing Daisuke senseless? His best friend would freak out on him and he might lose the red head forever… The fact that his eyelids was growing heavier and heavier didn't help.

Krad twitched.

Satoshi held out a hand and cupped the shotter boy's face.

Krad twitched even more.

The two boys drew their face closer.

_THAT'S IT!_

Ruby eyes filled with confusion when white feathers blinded him. _**Crap! Daisuke, switch with me now! **_Dark shouted. But before Daisuke could react, a hand - definitely not Satoshi's – reached out again and grabbed his neck.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SATOSHI-SAMA YOU FILTHY CREATURE!"

Satoshi panicked. How the hell could he let his guard down like that?

**Krad! Stop! Put him down!**

**Not until he breathe his last breath, Satoshi-sama.**

**Put. him. down.**

**No.**

A sudden current of electricity ran along Krad's spine. He instantly dropped the wing master on the ground, doubled over in pain. _Fighting back now my Satoshi-sama? Interesting… _

"That's not very nice, Krad-chan" Dark was now standing in Daisuke's place, wincing and rubbing his reddened neck.

"Shut up! He was trying to kiss Satoshi-sama!"

"So did your tamer." Dark shrugged "And it was kinda cute don't ya think?"

"Why yes, so sickeningly cute" Said Krad sarcastically, still embracing himself from the last attack.

"Why're you so upset about it? You'll be indirectly kissing me, no?"

Dark flashed his teeth shamelessly. The hunter of light had just blushed, hadn't he? _Adorable… _Why he _ever _put 'Krad' and 'adorable' in the same sentence, he never knew. But what adorable was adorable.

"You have a shy side." Whoever thought that was a question should be sent to the nut house. I'm not implying anything.

"Shut up!"

"You and Daisuke really have things in common. Telling me to shut up all the time… What did I do?"

"Being an idiot."

"That's mean."

Krad ignored the thief and unstably stood up, which made him tripped on his own feet and stumbled forwards. It didn't took him too long to find himself in Dark's arm. The hunter turned a bit red and tried to got up straight, but the thief just pulled him closer.

"Let me go."

"Not until I finish my second order."

"Huh?"

"Never interrupt Daisuke and Creepy boy in their… intimate moments again."

"Why the hell should I…"

"The bet, Kraddie, the bet." Grin, grin.

He was developing hatred towards those words.

"Fine." Damn his dignity. It wasn't even edible.

"Good boy. Wait… If you're to obey everything I say, doesn't that make you my slave or something?"

"No, idiot."

**Well, well, obedient now aren't we? **Satoshi suddenly didn't feel angry anymore. This was getting amusing.

**Do not anger me, Satoshi-sama.**

**After what you've done? Dream on.**

_Stupid boys in love…_

"Oh, by the way, Emiko wants you at our house on Saturday."

"For what?"

"Perfect girlfriend lessons."

"Wha…"

"She said you'd have to learn stuff if you wanted to beat Risa." _Or she just wants to have a daughter…_

_- Flashback -_

"_Keep away from me woman!"_

"_Come on Krad-kun! Don't be afraid!"_

"_Never! You can kill me, but never my pride!"_

"_But Krad-kun! The braid will look more perfect with this __**pink bow**__! And we haven't tried that lipstick color yet!"_

_- End flashback -_

"Go to hell."

"The bet, Kraddie, the bet."

He really, _really_ hated those words.

"FINE! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"Deal. Bye-bye koi." And Dark kissed Krad. On the cheek by the way.

What? Why're you readers looking at me like that? What did I do??

* * *

_**Thank you, Dark.**_

_**For what?**_

_**For earlier.**_

_**Now you don't go 'shush you' anymore huh? My honor.**_

_**Dark, I'm serious!**_

_**It's nothing okay? Besides, he tasted good.**_

_**What?**_

_**Nothing. Nothing.**_

Dark's lips spread out widely as he disappeared into the night. Time for his lovely counterpart…

* * *

SatoDai moments… I just love those to death…

**Special thanks to: Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder, Jynx'sbox (You see? There's SatoDai in this chapter!), Suishou Haruka, Case-Chan's Angel. **You guys rock!

**Yu-chan12: **Thanks for liking it. Here's the next chappie!

**Your corrupted angel: **You really can imagine Sato in that dress? (snicker). I'm proud to have you as my reader! XD Poor Creepy Boy…

**Super Goat Grl: **Thank you very much for your comment. Writing in . I actually tried my best to choose words another language is really difficult carefully, but sometimes there're still mistakes. You did help me a lot! Thanks again!

**Stormshadow13: **Wow… two reviews a day! Thank you! And I've corrected those S's mistakes. I'm glad you like my story! (And you know, poor Sato'd tried to kill me after I wrote that dress part XD…)

**Crimsonangelxoxo: **HAHAHAHA! You, my friend, we really suit each other. Yeah, I'd love to make that girl suffer every single minute…

**Sakura-zee: **I totally agree with you! Comedy's awesome… Can't help laughing my head off everytime I read one…

**Peppymint: **That was my Krad… eeeer… I mean Dark's Krad for you. Smart blondie (squeal) …


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER VI**

Saturday was a pretty nice day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The kids were having fun playing outdoors, laughing there and then as if they were the happiest creatures in this planet Earth.

Yeah right, if only he could ran a bus over those stupid happy creatures.

Krad stood in front of the Niwa mansion, honestly wondering how he'd gotten himself in a bloody situation like this. Okay, so he had lost his bet with Dark Mousy the phantom thief, had to obey that pervert's every order, and now he was going to learn how to be a good GIRL! HE, the demonic angel, the hunter of light, the soon-to-be ruler of the world, the…

**I know who you are. Now ring the door bell.**

Krad would have bursted in to tears right at that moment, if _that _hadn't been count as an uncharacteristic _and_ pride-destructive job. No no no no, Kraddie-kins was an ego maniac for crying out loud… And that was precisely why our ego-maniac-for-crying-out-loud returned to his usual cold manner and pushed the tiny little button (which we call, the very doorbell) instead of crying out loud for _real_.

AHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHM!!

Sounded like an ox in rage. Now what was the definition of a doorbell again?

_And they call my tamer creepy… _Krad crossed his arms as he heard footsteps, before the door slammed open revealing a certain wing master.

"I'm coming! I'm com…" And he tripped.

The fallen angel glanced at the boy - now lying under his feet - with an I-don't-give-a-shit expression, completely ignoring Satoshi's yelling in his head for not helping his little-more-than-friend. Daisuke pushed himself off the ground, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"O… ohayo, Krad-san."

Krad just nodded. He didn't like the red head one bit, especially after what had happened the previous day. The mere thought of it made the hunter want to strangle the Niwa to death, but he restrained himself. Satoshi would never willingly give him control again if he laid a finger on the brat.

Where was that bastard of a thief?

"Dark's still asleep" Said Daisuke, as if reading his thought "I tried to wake him up but…"

"Well try again."

Daisuke nervously held the door for Krad to come in. He then came to contact with the dark angel in the corner of his mind.

_**Dark, wake up. **_

_**Nah… wanna sleep…**_

_**Krad's here.**_

_**Don't care…**_

_**Harada san's making you food.**_

_**Don… WHAT?**_

Dark's eyes shot open at once. His beautiful dream in which he was happily swimming in a sea of pancakes suddenly collapsed, replaced by the image of an EVIL girl trying to stuff suspiciously _red_ and _green_ food into his mouth. The thief sat up instantly, panted.

_**Green food…**_

_**So you finally wake up. Krad's here.**_

_**Green food…**_

_**Just kidding Dark. Get out!**_

_**Green food…**_

Daisuke slapped his forehead.

_**Dark… Harada-san's at the door.**_

_**I'M OUTTA HERE!!**_

_**Exactly. Get out. Now.**_

Krad cocked his head to the side when the Niwa's small figure grew taller, dark color slowly painted natural red hair. A frightened thief appeared a second later, casting his eyes frantically around the hall. Then he stopped at the blond.

"Hi Kraddie! Green food…"

The fallen angel raised an eyebrow. Green food? What kind of greeting was that?

"What about green food?"

"Nothing, nothing…" The thief smiled his most charming smile, glancing at the door once again "Oh! Emiko's waiting for us! This way!" He turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen.

_**You cheated me Dai-chan! Risa's not here!**_

The red head had no choice but to slap his already slapped forehead. Why in the world did he have to stuck with such an annoying alter-ego?

* * *

"Alright Krad-kun! Pick one!"

Emiko happily shoved several pieces of paper in Krad's face. The blond looked at her with confusion, not knowing whether he should do as instructed, or left his shoes behind and ran away. _Calm down you, she's only human! _Sure, aside from her obsession over pink bows and lipsticks, she _was_ a normal woman… maybe.

He hesitantly reached out and picked a piece. Dark glanced over his shoulders, purple eyes narrowed. "Cooking? What the…"

"That's what we have for today! My favourite lesson!" Emiko clapped her hands together. Her eyes glinted. "And you know what?"

Krad took a step back. He knew that tone.

"Wh… what?"

Great. Now he was _stuttering_. Couldn't he be more pathetic? Getting scared all because of a woman_… Stop it. You still have your pride to hold._

"Students have to wear uniforms!"

_Throw pride to the trashcan. RUN!!_

Too late.

_**Oh. my . god**_

_**I agree.**_

Dark's jaw practically dropped onto the floor. Krad had just walked out from the bathroom after a good period of fifteen minutes and no, he wasn't in a dress. He was in a freaking _frilly_ _pink _apron with a white "Eat me!" written across. The fallen angel's hair was redone in a quite artistic way, and maybe Emiko had used some lipstick on him - since his lips seemed fuller. Krad looked indeed like a housewife… Hell of a sexy one.

God, even _Daisuke_ was having some not-so-clean thoughts.

"Isn't he cute? Isn't he?"

Emiko excitedly shook Kousuke by the shirt collar, which made the poor man almost turned the color of the thief's hair. Daiki just stared. And stared. And stared. Where had the blond been all his life!? Okay ew… That was gross.

"Are you done looking?" Krad smacked the thief's head, blushing furiously "Can we just… start?"

_Hell yes… We can start, but somewhere else… _Dark continued his gaze at the blond, mentally kicking himself for thinking perverted thoughts over such innocent words. Now he was going to have problems with an incoming nosebleed… But he would _not_ show it to the hunter. Dark Mousy was more professional than that.

"Krad?"

"What?" The angelic hunter snapped.

"Will you marry me?"

That caught Krad off guard. Golden eyes was getting to the size which even the biggest plate in the world would envy, and he stuttered, for the _second_ time that day.

"I… I… I…" He heard Emiko gigling like a mad woman.

The thief blinked. The blond was actually _embarrassed _by it? _One word: Cute as hell. _Well that was more than one word… but he couldn't care less.

"Just kidding, Kraddie" Dark leant forward a little and whispered in the shotter man's ear "But you'll make a great wife nonetheless…"

Then he drew back to dodge an energy ball. _He's cute even when he's angry… _The black angel smirked.

Satoshi did his best to prevent himself from laughing his lung out. He didn't want Daisuke to see him in a _freaking frilly pink _apron. Not one bit.

* * *

First to tell, Krad was a genius. No, not anywhere near a hateful genius brat like his tamer, but still a genius. And geniuses were supposed to know everything.

So what the hell was _that_ thing?

Krad watched the boiling green liquid in disgust. What more to say? Number one, it was his work. Number two, it was not edible. Number three, it was made to _eat_.

Stop looking at him like that, you. He was an artist for God's sake! And artists, no matter where they are, do. not. cook. The fact that Satoshi Hikari hardly ever touched any kind of food didn't help in this situation.

**Isn't it…**

**Don't tell me.**

… **poisonous?**

**I told you not to tell me!**

"I'm sorry Niwa-san, but I can't take this anymore." _Really._

The brunette observered her temporary apprentice for a moment. _Oh my… he seemed so depressed…_ _poor boy… Must be because he thought he was being a burden_…_ Have no fear Krad-chan, mama will help you! _Aw… Emiko Niwa was indeed a sweet mother… Unfortunately she was reading things in a very wrong way.

The hunter almost shrieked when the kind woman suddenly hugged the daylight out of him. Tears comically swelled up in her eyes.

"No worries! I swear, you'll become a perfect girlfriend in no time!" The Niwa enthusiastically grabbed his hands "I'll go out for more foodstuff! Just try once again while waiting for me okay?"

With that she disappeared, leaving behind a speechless hunter. _Like I'll ever want to become a girl… _Krad sighed heavily. He popped his head out to make sure Dark had been kept away from the kitchen, then decided to try again for the _thirteenth _time.

**Now Krad, look at the bright side.**

**What bright side?**

**When the thief tastes this, he's finished.**

**Told you to shut up didn't I?**

**No.**

**Then shut up.**

"Ehm… Krad-san?"

The fallen angel practically jumped. He turned around and glared burning daggers covered in acid at the red head.

"What now Niwa?"

Daisuke gulped. The horrible mess in the kitchen and the green liquid kind of freaked him out, but he stepped in nonetheless. "Do you… need help?"

"No." Krad replied immediately, throwing him a black look "And tell the thief, if he's going to laugh his butt off, get out."

"Dark's not listening. He blocked himself out." The wing master explained "He said you didn't want him here, so it'd be rude to come in without your permission."

Surprised was a huge understatement. Dark said that? It was… nice… Krad shook his head. He didn't just think of the thief as a nice man.

"I was kinda worried, so I come here by myself" Now it was Daisuke's turn to be the object of his surprise. "Just… let me help you, okay?"

Golden orbs looked into ruby ones for a while. Then Krad nodded.

"Thank you, Niwa."

They stayed in accompaniable silence while Krad repeated the whole progress of his cooking/ making poison again, until the red head stopped him.

"A little more salt. And less that… Then you should add this…"

The hunter seemed amused when Daisuke went on and on about the art of spice-adding. He only opened his mouth after the thief-in-training had finished.

"You like cooking?"

"I just… know a little…" The small boy smiled, a shade of pink painted his cheek.

"I think you're even better than your mother."

"I'm flattered" The Niwa chuckled lightly "Neh Krad-san, can I ask you something?"

Krad cocked his head to a side and waited, but Daisuke didn't continue. Then he understood.

**Satoshi-sama, turn away.**

**What?**

**We need some privacy.**

The blunette raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest. For some reasons, he trusted his curse this time. The blunette retreated back to a corner of Krad's head. The blond tapped at the Niwa's shouldes, gesturing him to go on.

"Hi… Hiwatari-kun…"

"He what, Niwa?"

"Does he hate me?"

The hunter's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. Why in the world did Daisuke think his host _hated_ him? No, this wasn't Daisuke. This was an artwork trying to trick him then strangle him to death.

"You know… about yesterday… and today he doesn't show up… he doesn't want to meet me right?"

Krad rolled his eyes. _Boys in love... _The blond gently raised his hand and stroke the red head's hair, making the small boy look up at him in disbelief. No wonder… even he himself couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Satoshi-sama doesn't hate you, Niwa. For him, you're important."

"Really?" Ruby eyes brightened a little.

"Don't ask me. You're his best friend… maybe more."

The red head blinked. For a moment, Krad looked just as nice as his Hiwatari-kun.

"You're… not against that anymore?"

"Look, did I kill you during our talk?"

"Thank you Krad-san!"

The Niwa smiled brilliantly and suddenly hugged the fallen angel. Krad pushed him off.

"I'm not against it doesn't mean I approve it… yet. Can we get back to the main problem here?"

"Okay!"

And so the afternoon went on. Peacefully.

* * *

Krad was invited to stay for the night, since the following day was Sunday and there was no school for his host. The dinner turned out to be surprisingly alright, no death due to his horrid cooking skill, and Emiko kept babbling on and on about his fast improvement. The blond wasn't quite used to having meal with a whole family, both he and Satoshi didn't have one to start with. And Krad was not sociable type either. He felt a little awkward, so he excused himself and left the dining room, walking towards the guest room.

The fallen angel opened the door to the balcony, letting the wind brushing his silky golden hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

"Beautiful night, no?"

The blond didn't need to turn around to know who'd just spoken up.

"It was, until you came here and broke everything apart."

"That's mean, Kraddie-kins."

"Don't call me that."

Dark stepped out and stood next to the blond.

"It was good… ya know, the meal. Your cooking skill's improved a lot."

"I was hoping you'd die of food poisoning. Looks like my plan didn't work."

The purpled-haired man pouted. Krad chuckled softly. Dark suddenly felt his heart beating faster. The blond looked angelic in the moonlight... wait… he _was_ an angel for that matter…

"You left the table so soon… Don't like having dinner with us?"

"No… I just…" The fallen angel hesitated, then he sighed "I'm not used to family things."

"Not used to? With Satoshi I can understand, but what about your previous hosts?"

"I was the Hikari's curse, don't you remember?" Krad laughed slightly, but bitterly. "All the hosts are the same. They hated me. The Hikaris is different from the Niwas, Dark. Just like we're different."

Amethyst eyes were filled with confusion. He wanted to say something, to comfort the blond at least, but the hunter didn't let him.

"I have always envied you, Mousy. Maybe that's why I tried to kill you all the time." Golden eyes was completely empty. "Because no matter how hard I tried, I…"

_I was never loved._

Krad didn't know why he wanted to tell the thief all this. Maybe he was the one who was food-poisoned… Satoshi-sama was being strangely quiet. _Damn_.

Dark didn't know what to say, or what to do. He felt helpless. The blond looked so lonely and vulnerable… And the thief did the first thing that crossed his mind. He wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and held him closer.

"What…?"

"Shhhhhh" Dark buried his face in the crook of Krad's neck "You're comfy."

"Let me go!"

"Nah."

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"

"Nuh uh."

The hunter finally gave up, mumbling. "Weird thief."

"Why thank you."

The blond leaned a little into the embrace. He felt safe with Dark here… Weird.

"Krad?" Dark called out when the slender body went limp in his arms "Krad? Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep on me, you…"

Really, how could anyone fall asleep on _him_, the great _Dark Mousy_, thief extraordinaire? _Krad you idiot… _The purple-haired man sighed, picking the hunter up bridal-style and brought him to the bed.

"Night, Kraddie."

Then he crawled under the cover and found his sleep beauty as well.

* * *

Hello again! Wow, sorry for being late, I was busy doing _stuff_ with Kraddie... **"Stop speaking as if we were making out you moron" "Well? It's not my fault you can't cook!" "Neither can you, dead rat!" "Leave my pen name out of this! And don't you dare use your energy ball at me you i..." (Drop dead).**

**Crimsonangelxoxo:** We really suit each other you know… I don't like over-romantic stories either (grin). And Krad will be a perfect girlfriend… I hope.

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder:** Yay! Special thanks to you again! Any cookie left for me? I want cookies!(puppy eyes).

**Stormshadow13:** I definitely agree! Kraddie-kins is fun to mess with… especially when Dark's the one who messes with him (chuckle evilly).

**Daisukeismyboyfriend:** I know… You're Satoshi in disguise aren't you? 'Cause Daisuke's your boyfriend XD. Just kidding, heh heh… This chappie has no SatoDai, but the next chapter will, just wait okay? I'm glad you like this story!

**Your corrupted angel:** Why not?? Go on and draw the picture! And send me a copy please… I'd love to see my Kraddie with _pink bow_… XD

**Super Goat Grl:** This time I spelt right didn't I? Oh my God, I almost slammed my head on the door when I realised my mistake. Terribly terribly sorry! (cry) I'll never misspell your name again! Forgive me?

**Suishou Haruka:** I'm glad to hear you'll translate this fic soon. Oh, and I sent you a message in which I explain the 'nut house' word. But I'll explain here again in case you haven't received it: 'nut house' is the place where they sent people who're said to be… er… 'out of their mind' (I'm sorry) to. OK?

**Satoshi Hiwatari:** Yeah! I love Kraddie to! But he hates me T.T… And Dark tried to murder me when I first proposed to his blondie…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Krad shifted slightly in his bed, snuggling his lovely hugging pilow. Uhm… Since when did Satoshi-sama's pilow become so comfy and warm? Not to mention smell nice… _Note to yourself: Take over that brat's body more in his sleep... _The blond happily tightened his arms around the soft object and prepared to return to his dreamy wonderland.

And he stopped.

Since freaking when did Satoshi-sama _have _a hugging pilow?

Golden eyes slowly opened. The fallen angel blinked several times before his eyes got used to the light of a new _too_ sunny morning. He hated mornings. Especially when he was comfortable in bed hugging an unidentified-not-flying-object-which-felt-like-a-pilow-when-it-wasn't.

_Yeah, talking about unidentified… urg… that object… _

The hunter looked down only to find a mop of purple hair pressing against his chest. _What the…?_ Krad rubbed his temples. Let's see… Last night he'd slept over at the Niwa's place… And Dark had been with him, and that explained the purple-colored hair… Right, so it was just the thief sleeping in his bed… WHAT!?

"WHAT!?"

The blond asked out loud, making the figure lying next to him moaned slightly in his sleep. Amethyst eyes sleepily opened, and the thief yawned before returning to his old position, a.k.a wrapping his arms around Krad and putting his head against the angel's chest.

"Morning Kraddie… You smell like vanilla…"

"What're you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, why?"

"That's not what I me… Whatever, get out!"

"Noooooo" The thief replied childishly, cuddling him even more.

"Get out, or I'll kick you out."

Dark lazily looked up at him and smirked. All of a sudden, the purpled-haired man sat up and pinned Krad down on the soft cushion.

"No…"

The thief inched his face closer to the angel's, his breath caressing pale skin. Cat-like eyes widened in shock when warm lips covered his rosy ones completely.

Krad froze. Dark Mousy was… he was freaking KISSING him!

How come?

Where was Satoshi-sama when he needed a genius?

Why did he feel… weak?

"You know what Kraddie?" He heard the thief murmuring between his kiss "I lov…"

…

The hunter's eyes shot open. It was… a dream?

Krad let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _Stupid nightmare… _A small smile formed on his lips, then he happily tightened his arms around the soft object he was holding and prepared to return to his dreamy wonderland.

And he stopped. _Wait a minute._

This

Seemed

Familiar.

The hunter looked down. Only to find a mop of purple hair pressing against his chest.

He shrieked. HE, the demonic angel, the hunter of light, the soon-to-be ruler of the world, had. just. shrieked. like. a. freaking. school. girl. in. love. God knew why.

The figure lying next to him moaned slightly in his sleep. Amethyst eyes sleepily opened, and the thief yawned before returning to his old position, a.k.a wrapping his arms around Krad and putting his head against the angel's chest.

"Morning Kraddie… You smell like vanilla…"

_Shit! The nightmare's coming true!_

"What're you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, why?"

"That's not what I me… Whatever, get out!"

"Noooooo" The thief replied childishly, cuddling him even more.

_God, do you really hate me? _

_Yes. _Replied our dear God, grinning. _Not my fault you're an atheist._

Krad panicked inside. He had to to something.

Like kicking the pervert out of his bed. Brilliant idea.

"OUCH!" Dark rubbed his head angrily as he sat up from the floor "What was that for?"

"I've got to go" Said the angel quickly, before he retreated back into Satoshi's mind. The blunette appreared, still half-asleep, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do this time?"

"Hell if I know"

The thief mumbled. He and Krad needed to talk. Soon.

* * *

Okay, Dark Mousy was pissed.

_Beyond_ pissed.

Krad had come out again in Emiko's demand, but the fallen angel _still _didn't talk to him. He didn't even look him in the eyes. The blond was apparently trying to avoid him at all costs.

And Dark Mousy was pissed.

What had he done? Things were normal between them till last night! After that… Well after that he wasn't able to remember. He just felt asleep.

The thief silently stood in the corner of the living room, drowning in his thought. It wasn't untill the chesnut-haired woman called for him that he snapped back to reality. Amethyst eyes instinctively glanced at Krad. The hunter looked surprised… Horrified to be exact.

"What?" He worriedly walked towards the two. "Something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Emiko Niwa waved her hand. "We just need your help."

"My help being…"

"Being yourself, that's all!"

Dark raised an eyebrow in question. "How's that going to help?"

"Listen, you two are supposed to be a couple, correct?"

"And?"

"And you can't just walk around acting like enemies! So, you have to learn. Krad-chan has to at least, since you've already got a flirting talent."

Krad mentally bang his head against the floor. Of all time, why did he have to do this when he wanted to keep himself as far from the thief as possible?

Poor Kraddie. God hated him.

**Sounds promising.**

…

**Krad?**

…

**What's wrong with you? **

Still silence. _Alright_, _he's freaking me out…_

"Now Krad" The brunette raised her arms in demonstration "Gently wrap your right arm around Dark's left one..."

Krad roughly grabbed the thief's arm, making the purpled-haired man stumbled a bit. Emiko immediately shook her head. "No, not like that, dear… You're _in love_ with him, not trying to kill him! Now do it once again… lean on him a little…"

The hunter frowned at the "in love" part, but didn't say anything. He just quietly followed the instruction and put his head lightly on Dark's shoulders. The thief smelt really nice…

Krad blushed. _I'm going crazy aren't I?_

"That's it… aw… you two look so cute together…" The brunette purred happily.

"Emiko!"

The first time the blond saw Dark blushing. That shameless thief. _Blushing. _So he didn't like them being paired up like that huh? Even for fun… A flash of hurt swept across the angel's face, but he instantly covered it up by his cold facade. Krad pushed himself off the purpled-haired man, but he did it a bit hard, which made both angels end up falling to the ground.

Him _on top_ of Dark.

"I…" Krad paused. He was embarrassed _beyond_ word. "I… I'm sorry. I'll see you guys later." The angel abruptly stood up and bolted to the door.

"What the… Damn!" It didn't took the thief half a second to register what'd just happened. He sat up like a spring and hurried after the blond. "Krad! Wait up!"

Emiko Niwa was left alone. A cunning smile shown on her face.

"Just as I expected. Father owned me 50 dollars for now…"

Yep. All was good.

* * *

Krad ran.

And ran.

And ran.

He was tired. Extremely tired. And he did not _want_ to stop.

What should he do now? He. was. lusting. after. his. enemy. He couldn't just come back and tell the thief 'Hey Mousy, I'm lusting after you, so freaking keep away from me', could he? No, he couldn't. Dark would laugh his butt off, or look at him like he was the most disgusting creature in the world. Either way, Krad wasn't able to stand.

_I'm even more pathetic than Satoshi-sama._

**I heard that.**

**We'll talk later.**

**So that's why you were acting so strange…**

**Not now Satoshi-sama.**

"Krad!" The blond turned his head. The thief was right behind him.

_Shit! _Why was Dark after him? Wasn't he the hunter here? He could not just spread his wings out and fly away in the day light, while no one was capable of beating the purple-haired man in a running contest! Where had his damn luck gone?

"Caught ya!"

The thief slammed Krad onto the wall, putting his hand on both sides of the blond, blocking his way out. Violet eyes stared into golden ones in fury.

"Explain."

"I have nothing to explain, thief."

"Why did you run away?"

"It's nothing of your concern."

"Well? You ran away from _me._"

"I did no…"

"DARK-SAN!"

_Urg. _Dark groaned. _Not now…_

Risa's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. No way! Her Dark-san was with another _girl_! And he was cornering her! Not to mention the stupid-girl-who-didn't-know-she-was-blissed was acting as if she wasn't blissed! Well that didn't make any sense… But who cared!? Her Dark-san was with another _girl_! She could have sworn that Dark-san just had to make up a girlfriend story because he wanted to test her faithfulness. So where did that stupid-ugly-filthy girl come from?

"I can't believe it! She doesn't even wear a dress! What kind of girl is she?"

"Er… excuse me, I'm not wearing a dress either…" Riku tapped at her twin's shoulder, but she was completely ignored.

"DARK-SAN!"

The long-haired girl furiously stomped towards the two angels. She clung onto Dark's arm at once, glaring rockets at the confusing stupid-girl-who-didn't-know-she-was-blissed-and-was-acting-as-if-she-wasn't-blissed. "Who are you?"

"I…" Now Krad remembered. The Harada girl.

"Why are you after Dark-san?"

_Me? Are you freaking blind? He was the one who was after me._

"Harada-san, look…" Dark tried to withdraw his arm, but to no avail. "Krad is…"

"So her name is Krad huh? Good to know."

If Krad was anyone else, his jaw would probably drop onto the ground and break into millions of pieces. _Her? She thinks I am a __**girl**__?_ _I'm not wearing women clothes! Has she no brain or something?_

**Or something. You look like a girl.**

**Brat.**

**Asshole.**

**Creep.**

**You're taking after that thief.**

**Whatever.**

Dark snickered, earning a glare from the blond. _Kraddie-kins looks like a girl… he just won't admit it._

"Who are you to Dark-san? His girlfriend?"

"I…"

"Nah, probably not. Dark-san will never choose an ugly and ungirlish one like you. He's an aesthetic person!"

If only he could use his energy ball on that girl…

**Krad…**

**Yes, Satoshi-sama. I won't touch her.**

**I mean be nice. Don't blow up the whole street.**

Wow. Never had he noticed that his host had a sadistic side. A cute one indeed.

"… And Dark-san had kissed me. He is meant for me!"

_What?_

Krad looked up at the purple-haired man in disbelief. "_You kissed her?" _He mouthed the words. "_It was a mistake." _The thief mouthed back.

"So you, whatever you are, back off!" The younger Harada pointed at him arrogantly. "Dark-san's mine!"

_In your dream… _"So kissing him means he's yours?"

"Exactly."

Krad smirked. That stupid of a girl was getting on his nerves. She had to _suffer_.

Dark yelped when the hunter suddenly grabbed his collar. His heart almost stopped as rosy lips pressed against his. Dark was stunned for a moment before he reacted. The thief closed his eyes and stuck his hand into golden strands, pulling Krad closer, deepening the kiss. _Uhm…_ _He tastes like honey…_

The blond moaned softly, then pulled away, leaving behind an over-dazed thief. _Hey, no fair, I want more… _

"So, does this mean he's mine?"

Risa didn't respond. She fainted.

"Ehm… I think we should go now…" The short-haired girl sighed, dragging her unconcious twin away "Have fun."

Krad watched the two girls disappeared from his sight. "So what did I learn all the girlfriend things for?"

"To prepare for the future?"

"Shut up."

"But that's not the problem…" Dark's face turned serious. "Why did you run away?"

_Because I realised I had feelings for you!? _"Told you it was none of your business didn't I?" The blond waved his hand dismissively. "Now if you don't mind, Satoshi-sama and I are going home… Ouch!" He threw the thief, who was now holding his wrist tightly, a black look. "What's your problem?"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Huh?" Now that, was unexpected.

"Well?"

"I…" _I don't hate you moron. Or do you want a homicidal blond go harrassing you? _What kind of creep would spill that into the other's face? "I…"

"I'll take that as an answer" Dark smiled sadly, releasing the hunter's wrist. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and looked Krad in the eyes "You're free now, I guess. And… thanks for your help anyway." Right… It's natural for the blond to hate him... _Ouch. That hurts. _

Krad stared in shock as the thief turned on his heels and walked away. Now he was mad. Scratch that, he was _livid. _

Something hit on the back of Dark's head all of a sudden. And he fell. Face first. The blond gathered more power in his hand and threw at the thief again. The purple-haired man blew away the attack.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

Beautiful white wings spread out widely in the air. Krad couldn't care less. He would just shoot up anyone who saw him. "Goodbye, thief."

It wasn't love that he felt. Probably just lust.

* * *

_**Dark? Are you asleep?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Doesn't sound like you're sleeping.**_

_**Then why do you ask?**_

_**You're thinking 'bout Krad aren't you?**_

_**Whoever want to think of that bastard?**_

_**You do.**_

_**I hate him.**_

_**Because?**_

_**Because he fucking ran away from me, did not tell me why, threw his energy ball at me, and called me an idiot for no reason?**_

_**Which part?**_

_**What do you mean which part?**_

_**You know what I mean.**_

_**Fine. The running away without telling me why part.**_

_**Alright. You're an idiot.**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Did you ever think why it makes you mad? Or why Krad-san reacted like that? Did you?**_

_**No…**_

_**Listen. Would Krad ever willingly kiss you if he hated you?**_

_**No…**_

The thief physically slapped himself when realisation dawned upon him. Great. Just great. And he called himself an expert!

_**I'm an idiot.**_

_**That's right… Where're you going?**_

_**Creepy boy's house.**_

_**At **_**this**_** hour?**_

_**Why yes.**_

* * *

Satoshi woke up, looking at his clock. It showed 12:30. Being a heavy-sleeper as he was, it was odd that he willingly opened his eyes this early without the fallen angel shouting in his ears, forcing him to get up. No, Krad had been utterly quiet since morning, and he knew just precisely why.

"You gotta do something with your low-blood pressure. It's not healthy ya know?"

Oh. He remembered. A certain thief had waken him up. About _half an hour_ ago.

"What're you doing here?"

"Call Krad out."

So that was what the bastard want huh? _Waking me at this freaking hour_…

_**Krad?**_

_**Hn?**_

_**You're sleeping? **_So the blond had fallen asleep somewhere between his moody state. How, Satoshi didn't know for sure.

_**Yeah… **_

_**Dark's here.**_

_**Tell 'im to go 'way.**_

_**You sure?**_

_**Yeah…**_

"He wants you to go away" The blunette calmly repeated the angel's words, watching Dark frowning in amusement. So maybe he did have a sadistic side… Couldn't blame him, he learned from the best.

"So I have no other choice…" The thief's frown broke into a cunning smile in a second "Excuse me, Creep…"

"Huh?"

"Hey Kraddie! If you don't come out, I'll kiss Creepy boy!" With that, he held up a hand and cupped the Hikari's cheek. "Three… Two… On…"

_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIWATARI-KUN YOU MORON! **_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SATOSHI-SAMA YOU MORON!"

Grinned. Natural things could come in handy.

_**Sorry Dai-chan.**_

_**And I thought I had to kill you…**_

"There you are, my lovely angel."

"What're you doing here?"

"There's something I have to steal!?"

"What?"

"You."

Krad was entirely frozen as the thief caught his mouth in a burning kiss. Only when Dark nibbled slightly at his lower lips did his brain function. He shoved the purpled-haired man away, panting.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KISSING PE… uhmmm…"

The thief silenced him again with his lips pressing hard against the hunter's. Dark mentally smirked when the other's strugling died down, and Krad's body went limb in his arms. The purple-haired man pull his angel closer, trailing kisses down the blond's jaw and neck, causing him to moan softly.

"Sto… Stop it…"

"No."

"Stop playing with me!"

Dark paused in his ministration. He cupped the angel's cheek and drew their face close. "I'm not playing with you, blondie."

"But… but I tried to kill you all the time, remember?"

"So?"

"So!"

Dark stuck his hand in golden hair, kissing his hunter's temples. "Now who's the idiot between us?" He whispered, caressing pale skin "I love you, Krad."

"But…"

"Stop running away from me…" The thief cut him off. Krad was lost in amethyst pool. "Do you love me, angel?"

_Do I… love him? _

The blond sighed. He leaned forwards, planting a chaste kiss on the taller man's lips.

"Moron…"

"Whatever you say, love."

The dark angel felt like splitting his own face into two. _Hell yeah! _There were tons of things he would _love _to do with _his_ Kraddie…

"You know what, thief…" The hunter wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck. He was actually _grinning_. "We still have one more thing to do…"

Satoshi was confused when Krad let out an uncomprehendible sentence. It was in a language that even a genius like him didn't understand. But Dark did. The black angel seemed freakishly excited. "Sounds good…"

Before the blunette could blink, he was pushed out of his mind.

And he was locking lips with no other than Niwa Daisuke.

_**Oh. shit.**_

**What? It's your first kiss and you go "oh shit"? How romantic…**

**Shut up!**

They both pulled away quickly, turning several shades of red. Daisuke's hands flew up to cover his mouth. He… he'd just kissed Hiwatari-kun!

"I… I'm sorry Niwa…"

"You're sorry?"

The icy Commander was thrown back by the hurt expression shown in ruby eyes. "No! I mean… I wasn't sorry… No, that's not what I mean…"

**Well, well, shy now aren't we?**

**Shut up! **

**Just have your way with him already…**

**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! **Oh yeah. He hated that smirk. And he wasn't able to do anything! No fair! Where was that dress? Urg…

"I… I think I should go…" The red head looked down at his feet. He just wanted to break down and cry.

Satoshi Hikari was so dead.

"No, Niwa! I love you!"

Silence.

_**Way to go, that Creep... **_Dark doubled over, laughing his butt off. _**And I thought he was the shy type…**_

"You… do?"

Yes. Satoshi Hikari was so dead.

"I love you too Hiwatari-kun." Great. Now he'd been rejected… Wait, what?

"You… do?"

The wing master nodded, his face heating up. Satoshi's feature softened. He smiled. "So you love me…" The blunette gently lifting his best friend's chin up, pressing his warm lips on Daisuke's. The shorter boy instantly closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Then they were replaced by their very alter-egoes.

"Time for us now, huh?" Dark smirked as he softly kissed a cutely blushing angel. "You're mine…"

"And you call me possessive…"

"Yeah…"

That night, they had more _fun_.

* * *

So sorry for the late update! I've got exams… And I know, it's a weird ending… **"You mean it sucks?" "Yea… I mean no, thief." "Admit it. You stink! Hey… where're you going?" "Making out with Krad." "Keep away from him you stupid author! HEY!"**

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder: **A frog in my cookie? Oh well, I love frogs. They look kinda like me XD. Here's the final chapter…

**Stormshadow13: **I like Emiko too! It was funny seeing her brighten up whenever somebody praise her cooking skill. And yeah, I don't like pink, so I decided to put that color on Krad. Poor him (grin).

**Your corrupted angel:** Yay! You'd agreed to draw the picture! Remember to send me a copy, neh? My art skill's horrible, so I can't draw one myself… T.T

**SatoshiHiwatari:** Yeah, they're both ego-maniacs… Maybe that's what drew them together… But didn't they say opposites attract? Really confusing… By the way, Krad doesn't hate you… You're his tamer for that matter. XD

**Mitsuru Aki:** Did you mean fist fight? I only have mouth-fight in my story… But maybe I'll try writing another story with more fist fight .

**M:** Er… an anon!? I don't know your name, but thank you for reading this story. (shakes hands).

**Daisukeismyboyfriend:** Are you satisfied with the SatoDai part in this chapter? If you're not… then I'm terribly sorry… But don't sue me please… I'm totally broke! And Emiko is a psycho mom for real… That's why I love her XP

**Crimsonangelxoxo:** GREEN FOOD! I mean… heh heh, no, I didn't forget to dig into Kraddie's emotion. I just want to save that for the final chapter. And tell me, are you satisfied with it? I really want to know…

**Jynx'sbox:** Thanks (Grin). The final chapter's up. Hope you like it!


End file.
